


[Podfic] Asgard... Douze Points

by K_dAzrael, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Thor defends Asgard's honor]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Asgard... Douze Points

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asgard... Douze Points](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/197017) by kd_azrael. 



> Happy Eurovision everybody!

Length: 00:05:37

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Asgard%20Douze%20Points.mp3) (5.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Asgard%20Douze%20Points.m4b) (2.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
